


Where's Jameson

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [10]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dapperstache is the main ship, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Little bit of body horror, M/M, Protective Siblings, pink flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford stared at the empty spot next to him, ignoring the others talking around him. "Where's Jameson?" He asked.The Septiceyes froze. Marvin and Jackie glanced at each other. "He's sleepy," Robbie whispered.Henrik shook his head at the zombie. "He's just sick. He vill be better soon. Ve zhought a bit of rest vould be good for him."Wilford nodded. "Tell him I said hi."Henrik nodded. "Ve vill."
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Docter Henrik Von Schneeplestien/Dr.Iplier, Dr. Lovin, Googleaveradge, Googleiplier/Chase Brody, Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magicain, Marvelsepticeye, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Where's Jameson

Warnings: blood, gore, minor body horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford stared at the empty spot next to him, ignoring the others talking around him. "Where's Jameson?" He asked.

The Septiceyes froze. Marvin and Jackie glanced at each other. "He's sleepy," Robbie whispered.

Henrik shook his head at the zombie. "He's just sick. He vill be better soon. Ve zhought a bit of rest vould be good for him."

Wilford nodded. "Tell him I said hi."

Henrik nodded. "Ve vill."

He smiled at the self-proclaimed doctor as everyone went back to talking. He looked at the ego across from him. Anti glared at him before turning back to Dark.

Wilford fiddled with his bowtie. He hadn't realized how much he talked to Jameson until now. He almost felt alone. He shook his head. Jameson would be back for the next meeting.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next meeting was just a small get together two weeks later. Wilford stared at the door waiting for Jameson to walk in even though the meeting had started twenty minutes ago. "Wilford?"

Wilford nodded in response, not taking his eyes off the door. "Wilford!"

Wilford turned to look at Dark. "What?"

Dark sighed. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last minute."

Wilford grinned. "So not that long then."

He leaned back in his chair and stretched. Dark grumbled something under his breath. "Jameson is still sick?" Wilford asked.

It was almost like a bomb had dropped. The septiceyes froze. Robbie sniffled. "So so sleepy," he whispered.

Marvin patted Robbie's head. "He's just sick he'll be fine soon."

Henrik nodded. "He vill be better soon."

Edward stared at his partner. "Do you want me to check on him?"

Henrik shook his head quickly."Nien, I have it under control."

Edward nodded slowly. "You sure?"

Henrik stiffened slightly. "I can take care of him myself."

"I know it just looks like you haven't slept in-"

"I am fine!"

Edward jumped back. "Yeah ok, sorry." He muttered.

Henrik sighed. "I am so sorry my liebe I guess I do need to take a break." Edward nodded and turned back to the others.

Wilford looked at all the Septics. They all looked tired. "So so sleepy," Robbie whispered again.

The room was filled with silence after that. The Septiceyes avoided eye contact and the Ipliers glanced worldly at them. Wilford sank back in his chair. Jameson would be back soon.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson didn't come to the next meeting. Robbie didn't show up either. It was strange. Wilford wasn't able to whisper something to Jameson that Dark would yell at him for. Anti didn't bother Dark or tease any of the others. Chase was silent as he leaned against Google who was staring at the other in shock. Wilford was sure he had crashed by now. Marvin and Jackie were leaning on each other each looking equally as tired. Henrik looked awful. His hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes. He seemed to have grown skinner in the last month. Edward had one arm wrapped around him. Henrik had fallen asleep halfway through the meeting and no one wanted to wake him up.

Wilford tapped his fingers on the table glancing around the room. His eyes lingered on the empty seat next to him. "Sooo," He started drawing out the o, "wheres-"

Anti slammed his hands on the table. "Ḓ̸̫̬̝̔̾͘͝o̷̰͉̤̎̉͝n̸̟̳̬͚̞̄̓̀͝'̵̡͙̩̙̤̂͛̚̕͝͝t̷͓̞̟ ̸̭͈̿̓͋̌̚y̵̜͇̏͛̈́̂̆ͅő̴̡̲̝̎̇̇u̸͙̰̯̤̔͋ ̴̢̘͖̱̘̂̀͜f̸͓͙̈́͝͝u̵̗̳̬̯͆c̷̦͖͈̃͒ķ̷̥̘̌͂́͜ĩ̵̢̢͔̹̖͕̓̿̕ṉ̶͊g̶̡̺̅̔̓ ̸̧̥̙͖̹̄́͜d̴̙̮̣̖̑̄͌̀̒̑à̷̩̋̅̈͒͝r̶̨̪̤͓̼̮̈́̿͠e̷̻̭̎̀̈́͊̿̌ͅ ̵͈̝̭̊̃͑͝f̴͙̀͐̅̚͝ĭ̶̼͖̞̖̇͂̾̍͑ͅņ̴̭̳͋͋̂͝i̴̤̚ś̶̛̩̘̣̺h̵̫̩͕͒͂͂ ̶̮͎͓͂̈́̽͂̋ẗ̵͔͚͓́̏̓̏͂ḥ̶͔͙̟̥͆ạ̵͖̩͛̉̿͗̎̕ẗ̶̖̓͘͝ ̸̛̻͕̀̋̑̑s̵̹͖̰̖̋̊́͠e̵͚̮̥̞̽̈́̈́͘͝n̸͙̮̻͚̭͒́t̴̢̧̛͖̜̺̏͐̎̈ë̴͖̺̱̥̣͆̽n̵̞͈̗͔͔̈̆̌̏͂c̸̰̦̓̃͗̐e̸̫͎̿̈́̕ ̷͉͛y̶̩̩͈̜͇͐̈́o̴͕͖̫̥͑̆͠ú̶͙̗̺̉̌ ̵̘͖͋p̴̟̬̓͆͝i̶̗̬̅̇̚͜ͅṋ̴̭̻͙͌͆̉̌̈́̕k̸̮̇̑ ̵̬͎̄̈́̔̈́̔̀p̴͕̠̥̤̒͒͗͋̌i̶͓̗̓e̴̢͕̖̊c̷̯̮̩̪̈́̄͌̿̂̔͜ë̵̲́͝ ̴̘͉̼̾̊̀͘o̵̬͑̍f̸̛͎̱̐̔̎͌̕ ̵̢͉̗͖͐̾̈́͊s̷̟̖͔̎̃̔̽̅̇h̴̛͈͔̞͜ȋ̴̬͍̟̖̜̞t̸̛̪̼̰̘͍̿!̶̧̞̏͌̔" Anti yelled, glitching widely. Everyone one turned to stare at Anti. "D̴̡̺͂̌̒o̶̜̝͕͑͋̄͝n̴̼̺̘̿͛'̴͕̣͕̚ṭ̷̢̛͓͇̀̎́ ̵̩̺̜̠̽y̴̡͙̽͊̋o̷̰̘̙̥̚͠u̸̞̓ ̵̨̱͐̅͠g̶̡̲͘e̸̤͊̿͒t̷͎̊͆̍̚ ̶̠̜̙̅i̵͙̳͝t̷͓̦͍̑ ̴̧̬̺͚̓ḧ̴̠̟́̉̈́͛e̴͈͉͒̑͗̓ ̸̧̢̩̌̏̉i̶͖͉̗̲͋s̸͕̊͗n̸̬̝̪͑̕͘'̶̢̞͋͂t̸̺̪̠̔͑̄ ̷̻̀̂̄̚͜ǧ̸̠͛͜o̵̺̗̬͂i̵̥̊n̶̢͈̒͝g̵̨̼͌͗̑̍ ̸̛̫̳̣̝͐t̶͓̖̗̥̂̑̔o̵̡̱̞̔ ̷̟͒͐c̵͍͓͐̀͜o̴̠͉͐̄͜͝m̴͚̼͐̆̌͝e̸̲͔̽͒̓̓ ̵̦͝b̶̘̞͑ȁ̸͔̞̚c̶͖̺͌͝͠k̴̲̓!̷̻̰̳͙̓̆̚"

Henrik yawned loudly. "Vhy is everyone yelling?"

Anti glared at him. "T̵̞̈̽͝ḧ̷͍͕́͛̈́͜ǐ̴̧̯͍́̃s̶͖̥̭̎͠ ̴͙̋̉i̷̤̩͗́̌s̶̲͊̊̓ ̴̣͓̊y̷̝͍͉͑̔̉o̶̥̹͐̚u̴͚͖͑r̵̗͚̽ͅ ̸̘̌f̵̡͈͆̈́ȃ̵̱̩u̵̝͔̓̔́l̶͈̂t̴̞̅ ̷̤̱̄̌ȧ̴̡̋͛n̷̡̆͜d̷͚͖͋͗ ̷̻̺̕y̵̺͐͐́ơ̶̭̹̈u̶͎̖͊ ̸͎̻̤̂k̴͎̝̂͒̆n̴̦̬͗ȏ̸̭͈̅̊w̸̹̞͊̚͠ ̸̘͆̕̕i̸̹͛͒ţ̵͕͊!̵̨̬̀̈̈" He hissed.

Henrik shook his head lightly. "If you are referring to Jameson I can not do anything he didn't consent to."

"Y̸̗̹̣̌o̶̲̲̪͒̆̿͗͝ư̷̲̪̯̳͕̺̌͆̇͠ ̴̠̖̝c̵͈̺̻̭͇̑͐̇̂̓̕ö̷̲͖̤͇́̆̀̈́̽̕ủ̸̠͕̟͙̯̗l̸̲̪̬̥̈͛̿̆ͅd̴̦̞̺͊́͌́̒͠ ̴̦̈́̀͛͒̾̾h̴̠̝̹̅̏̕ȧ̸̻͕͙̼̞̮̀̚͠v̶̻̬̎̒̌͒̓e̴͓͖̭͌͌̾͋̓ ̷̙͎̯̭̰͖̆̅̇s̸̨̛̤̞̒a̴̞̘̦͑̃̄͊v̷̯̭͖̬̉̅͗̌͜e̵̽͠ͅd̶̨͖͚̞̙̂̈͐ ̵̥̤̻̲͆h̸̯̘̒͝i̴̟̳͌͋͛̚͘m̶̼͛͆̚͘!̷̢̹̦͇̮̇̋̓͒̊ͅ"

"He wouldn't let me!" Henrik yelled back.

Anti sat back down quickly, black tears trailed down his face. He shook slightly as he sobbed. "I̴͎̯͎͐ͅ'̷͙̫͙͉̍͂̕͝m̵̛̗̎͐̋͜ ̷̬̣̩̊̔͜s̷̬̳͌̈ỏ̴̧̪͍͙̺̒͘r̴͇̹͎͇̅̎͂̅̓ͅr̴̢̦̗͓̼̈͛y̶̩̦̓̔.̵̩̼̅̆͠"

Dark quickly pulled Anti into his lap, rubbing circles into his back. Dark glared at Henrik. "I think you better explain."

Henrik nodded taking a deep breath. "He has hanahaki disease."

"What?" Wilford whispered.

"He won't tell us who it is," Marvin said who was clinging to Jackie.

"And he won't let us remove it," Jackie added.

"It's too late now anyway," Chase whispered.

Henrik leaned against Edward's shoulder. "He vill die in the next week."

Wilford did not register the tears that were falling down his face. "Gone?" he whispered.

"The host would like to be able to say his goodbyes."

"What?" Henrik asked.

"The Host considers Jameson Jackson to be his friend and would like to see him before the end."

Henrik nodded. "We want to say bye too." The first Jim said. The others nodded along with him.

Henrik nodded. "Ve'll all say goodbye."

Wilford stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Edward shook his head. "Bad coping mechanism," he whispered.

"Where's he going."

"Considering the problem at hand he is most likely going to kill someone," Google said.

"Vhy?"

"Wilford Warfstache considers Jameson Jackson to be his friend. Wilford Warfstache does not like to lose people. Wilford Warfstache does this to forget." The Host said.

"Bro this is fucked." Bing said.

Google turned to him. "How did you get a safe search turned off?"

Bing looked away quickly. "We should probably go home. Jims you can come with us." Marvin said.

The Jims nodded in unison.

Dark tried to shake the uneasy feeling he felt. Jameson was a great distraction for Wilford. He didn't know that Wilford cared that much about the mute. Jameson had also grown on Dark and the other Ipliers. He listened when told to do something and Anti liked him as well. It seemed every ego liked him. Even Ed looked somewhat sad even if he yelled at Jameson for not speaking. Jameson never did anything wrong to any of them. He continually tried to make others happy. Even The Host had befriended him through their mutual love of books. Dark realized what a devastating effect Jameson's death would have on them. Even now everyone held on to the hope that Jameson could still be saved. Even Dark did.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford knocked on the door to the Septics house. It had been almost a week since the meeting and Wilford had finally decided to pay his respects. Anti opened the door and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Wilford swallowed. "I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't say goodbye. I," he pulled something out of his pocket, "I brought black licorice."

Anti nodded and let him in. "He's in his room."

Wilford nodded. He walked into the house. There was an entrance on either side of him, one led to the kitchen and the other to the living room. The Septics rooms were past that in long hallways. Wilford turned left and walked until he reached a dark blue door with a monocle painted onto it. He opened the door and peered inside. Jameson was sitting at his desk in the middle of the room staring out the window. "Hey, JJ I brought you some black licorice."

Jameson turned around and smiled at the pink-haired man. Wilford took a deep breath and entered the room. He closed the door and took in Jameson's appearance.

Jameson was skinnier and paler than Wilford remembered. He had a thorny vine wrapped around his right arm and neck. A pink flower had replaced his left eye. He smiled happily at Wilford and held out his hand. Wilford placed the bag in his hand grinning. "It's been so long since I've seen you we have so much to talk about."

Jameson nodded, placing a licorice piece in his mouth. Wilford sat on Jameson's bed so he could face him. "Truth be told it's a bit boring without you Jamesy." He waved his hand. "I helped Yan with her senpai. Turns out he's a bit of a bitch. She was really upset so I shot him for her. She's obsessing over a new guy now."

Jameson nodded sadly. Wilford changed the subject quickly. "Your brothers are really protective. I only found out that you were sick a week ago."

Jameson coughed into his hand causing Wilford to freeze. Jameson pulled his hand back which now held mutiple pink petals and blood. Blood dripped from his mouth as he shook his head. Wilford pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped the blood off. "I met a kid who spoke a lot of twenties slang." He whispered

Jameson smiled slightly. "You would like him."

Jameson nodded. "I don't think I can do this," Wilford whispered.

Jameson nodded slowly. "I don't think I can live without you." Wilford drew back as he sat back down on the bed. "I mean I tried for a month and then I went on a murder spree." He covered his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry I wanted to make the last memory of me happy but I can't. I'm so sorry."

Jameson grabbed Wilford's hands and slowly pulled them away from his face. _The Host couldn't stop crying. The Jims lost it three seconds in. Dark said he would miss me. Yandere told me she would kill whoever didn't love me. Ed told me I wasn't that bad._

Wilford smiled and pulled Jameson into a hug. He ignored the thorns poking his neck and sighed. Jameson relaxed in his hold, coughing quietly. Wilford pulled Jameson away enough so he could see his face. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I met you and this may be the last time I get to." Jameson cocked his head to the side.

Wilford kissed Jameson gently and quickly pulled away. Jameson blinked rapidly before covering his mouth with his hand and turning away quickly. He leaned over and coughed violently. Wilford jumped up. "Henrik!" he yelled.

Henrik opened the door quickly. "That was quick."

Henrik mumbled something and pushed Wilford out the door. Wilford shook his head, confused. Anti glitched next to him. "What happened?" He growled.

Wilford shrugged. "I don't know."

Jackie and Marvin ran down the hallway towards them. "Is Jameson okay?" Marvin asked.

Anti shook his head. "No idea."

Jackie glared at Wilford. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "He just started coughing."

Anti shook his head. "Wilford wouldn't do anything to hurt Jameson."

Henrik walked out of Jamesons room smiling. "Is he okay?" Wilford asked.

Henrik's expression turned sour. "Out of all people! You!" He turned towards Wilford and slapped him. "I can't believe I vould have been so blind!" He cried and punched Wilford in the gut.

Wilford clutched his stomach and backed away from the enraged doctor. Marvin and Jackie each grabbed one of Henrik's arms and dragged him away. "His petals vere pink!"

Anti tilted his head, almost considering henriks words. His eyes widened and he giggled. "Oh, we're morons."

Wilford turned towards the glitching ego. "What happened."

Anti twirled in a circle. "Pink!"

"What?" Wilford asked, still clutching his stomach.

Anti grinned at him. "When I got it I had blue and red petals for Dark. Obviously only for two days. When Edward got it he had pale blue petals for Henrik. Marvin had red for Jackie. You should have seen how scared we were when Chase started coughing. Blue, red, yellow, and green petals. Oh, but pink." Anti turned to Wilford. "Oh, you bastard."

"Wait you all had it as well?" Wilford asked, eyes widening in shock. He slowly straitened and rubbed his cheek.

"We had the common sense to tell someone who it was."

"Jameson didn't tell you." He said slowly.

Anti groaned. "It's you, you idiot." Wilford froze. "You kissed him didn't you." Wilford nodded slowly. "Well, it was nice seeing you." Anti grabbed Wilford's shoulder and glitched him away. "See you soon." Anti disappeared again.

Wilford turned to the mansion in front of him and fainted.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford opened his eyes to see Dark leaning over him. "What did you do?" He asked, teeth bared.

Wiflrod sat up and shook himself. "You've been gone for six days." Dr. Iplier added.

"I went to see Jameson."

Dark froze. "He's still alive?" Edward asked.

Dark turned to him looking concerned. "I thought you texted Henrik regularly."

Edward shook his head. "He hasn't told me anything and I don't want to push it."

"I think he's still alive," Wilford added.

Dark stood up. "That means I should set a meeting soon."

Edward frowned. "You should give them some time t-"

The door slammed open and Yandere ran in. "The Septics are coming tomorrow."

Wilford gaped at her. "We should expect the worst," Dark said and stood up.

"I don't think we should." Wiflrod giggled. "I might have been the issue."

Dark turned back to Wiflrod. "You were what!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Ipliers stood rigidly waiting for the Septics to come into the meeting. Only Wilford leaned back in his chair. Anti glitched in first and grabbed Darks tie, pulling him in for a kiss. Dark's eyes widened in surprise. Anti let go of his tie and giggled, grinning at the others and sat down in his chair. Marvin and Jackie walked in together whispering to each other. Robbie followed them messing with his fidget cube. Henrik walked in after them looking much better than before. He sat next to Dr. Iplier and leaned on his shoulder. Edward instinctively wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Chase walked in shortly after and ignored his chair, opting to sit in Google's lap. Google crashed soon after and had to reboot. The egos all looked at each other. The door opened again. Jameson walked in smiling. He wasn't as pale as yesterday and there were no vines on him. His eye was still covered in a pink flower but there were fewer petals. He smiled at the shocked faces in the silent room. He reached his chair next to Wilford. _It's good to be back._ He signed.

Wilford hugged him quickly and turned back to Dark who was still processing. Dark shook himself and cleared his throat. "Welcome back Jameson."

Jameson smiled at him. "Bro, what the fuck happened?" Bing asked.

"You didn't?" Yandere cried.

"Nien, he didn't remove zhem himself," Henrik said. "Stubborn bastard told me that he vould rather die zhan not be able to feel love."

"Then how."

Jameson pointed at Wilford. Yandere glared. "You." She growled.

Wiflrod sank back in his chair. "I would rather live."

Jameson shook his head. _Don't you dare_. He signed a pointing at Yandere.

Dark sighed. "This meeting is not going to go anywhere." he growled quietly rolling his eyes.

Anti shook his head, grinning. "Ś̶̜̝͘o̴͈̘͑ ̷̘͚w̵͕̐ȟ̷͚̗a̶͔̣̿͘t̶̮̒̍ ̷̦̘̐a̶̟͗̈͜r̸̫̺̉͗ȅ̴̗͕ ̵̟͔͒͊y̵͙̓͝o̷̬̒u̵̠̬ ̴̢͌g̷̡̳̔o̸̦͘ĩ̴̭̱͌n̷͉̰̊g̸̙̔͋ ̶̺͂̚t̷̰͝o̷̱̦͘ ̴͙̌̾d̵̜̊̇o̴ͅ ̷͖͝͝ǎ̴̹̘ḇ̶̉̓o̸̳͘u̶̺̇͜t̸̹͕̆ ̸̗̹̑i̴̥̓t̷̖́?̵͎͎̔́" He purred.

"Meeting adjourned," Dark said, grabbing Aunty by the front of his shirt and teleporting away.

"It's nice to see you healthy Jameson," Edward said as he was pulled out of the room by Henrik.

Marvin and Jackie vanished in a puff of smoke. Smiling at the mute.

Ed tipped his hat at the mute ego as he walked out of the room. Google finished rebooting and turned to Jameson. "Hello again." He said, nodding. "It is good to see you again.

Chase got off of him and quickly pulled him out the door.

Wilford grinned as the rest of the egos said their goodbyes and exspressed thier happiness that Jameson was ok.

After The Host had finished his goodbyes the room was empty. Jameson leaned back on to Wilford. Wilford pulled him into his lap and rested his head on Jameson's shoulder. "I missed you so much."

Jameson nodded. _I missed you too._

Wilford gently brushed his hands on the pink flower that covered Jamesons eyes. Petals fell onto Jameson's lap. Slowly the petals fell until they were gone. "Can you turn around?"

Jameson compiled and faced Wilford. Scars covered the skin near his eye. They surrounded his eye in a star pattern, each stemming from his eye and going outward. His eye looked almost unchanged if it wasn't for the pink iris. "Beautiful," Wilford said softly.

Jameson hung his head. _Is it bad?_

"Not at all I think you're beautiful no matter what you look like."

Jameson nodded. _I still can't see with it._

"Your vision will return." He paused. "Probably."

Jameson giggled silently. "What I'm not a doctor!" Wilford said raising his hand up.

Jameson leaned forward and kissed Wilfrod on the cheek. _Thank you._

Wilford shook his head. "I was a moron I should be thanking you for just existing."

Jameson rested his head on Wilfrod's chest. "Tired?"

Jameson raised his hand in a thumbs up. "We can talk later," Wilford suggested.

Jameson didn't respond. "How the fuck do you get to sleep so fast?" Wilford whisper yelled.

Wilford rolled his eyes and picked the sleeping mute up. "I love you." He whispered and walked out of the meeting room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...  
> This was my best friend's birthday gift.


End file.
